The stuffed animal
by MysteryPainter
Summary: Two young boys once met but never knew each others names. Now theyre older and must face multiple tasks to find each other again including remembering each other! Its High school and that eqauls disaster. So what will happen with our two young boys?


_Naruto and sasuke couldn't be more different. Sasuke was the popular guy, rich, handsome, smart and even was wealthy. Naruto on the other hand was basically a school outcast, abused, no family, and was hated by quite a few people. Now normally the two would never speak to each other let alone even meet with each other! But fate has decided to twist things up a bit and allow these two some happiness. To get that happiness they must go through tests in order to pass._

_-kohona technical school 7:30 am-_

_"Alright students we shall be starting with the second year students. When I call your name please proceed to the class I've assigned you to any objections and well have a nice chat in my office" claimed a blonde woman in her what looked like 20s but was actually 50s. "Ok then first up will be class 275. Neji,Tsuki, Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and sasuke. All of you please proceed to classroom 275." Tsunade announced. Almost every girl in the school was pissed off since they didn't get to be in sasukes homeroom. Naruto wasn't too thrilled either because Neji, Sai and Tsuki were jerks who bullied him every day but at least some of his friends were there. Sasuke was annoyed because he had a few fan-girls in homeroom (AN: I did not name everyone just main characters so yes we have fan-girls XD)_

_"Hey Neji what we gonna do bout naruto being in here? He might try telling on us." Tsuki asked_

_"Don't worry he wont tell besides with Tsukis position even if he tells nothing will happen to us." Neji said. Tsuki was the board of educations head councilers son so any problems that were made by his son were erased. Nejis dad was vice president of the hyuga corporation. Sai was just a perv to both guys and girls so he had lots of fans but he prefered his pray by a bit of force._

_"OI! Naruto any idea who our teach is?"Kiba asked naruto_

_"How am I supposed to know?" naruto said_

_Then thee door to the class flew open and everyone scambled to their seat. A man with white hair and a mask covering most of his face walked in. "Ok im your homeroom teacher Kakashi Sensei .Alright class heres your shcedules and class papers. Well that should do it ok have fun on your first day!" Kakashi said_

_….._

_-Lunch period-_

_"Man that math class was horrible! My god how on earth is Kabuto sensei even classified as mentaly stable!" Kiba and Naruto yelled. Hinata, Shikamaru and kankouro looked at the two like they were nuts. Lucky them they had Iruka for math. Unfortunatly they had Orochimaru for Science._

_The rest of the day passed by uneventful and soon before he knew it naruto was on his way home. All his friends lived on the west side of town Naruto lived on the East. When Naruto returned home he noticed his gaurdian on the couch and pretty upset. Oh geez she must have had a few drinks again. Hopefully this time isnt like the last. Naruto thought to himself. "Boy where were you! Ive been waiting to go to Kisame!" Mitsuki yelled. She grabbed him by the arm and slammed him against the wall. "If I don't get this money to him hell have my head! Now get up brat! And lets go!" She screamed. Kisame was one of the underorlds loan sharks (AN:no pun intended kinda XD) Kisame was the type that would be sweet and nice when lending you money but if you didn't pay him on time.. well lets just say you wont have to wrk or even eat anymore. Naruto got up and followed mitsuki; He never knew why he always had to come along but he did it just so she wouldn't hit him._

_-Uchiha Mansion 8:01pm-_

_"Itachi I hope you're studying is going well. Are you having any difficulties?" Sasukes father was talking to Itachi his brother of course who was studying for exams. _

_"No father no problems at all I had my friend Kisame help me study a bit" itachi said with his fake smile_

_Sasuke walked up the stairs t his room and shut the door. He hated his family all they ever wanted was perfection and anything less was not tolerated. It was torture he never was able to do what he wanted it was like a business. _

_"God this place sucks!" Sasuke yelled as he threw a pillow at the wall. The painting he had hung up fell at vibrations revealing a well covered hole. Sasuke walked over and opened it up. He grabbed an old beat up stuffed animal. It was an orange fox that had been through years of torture. He had gotten it from a friend when he was little but he never found out his name but he treasured the toy._

_"Man I wish he was still around…"_

_-Ok this is the first fanfic I've ever tried making so please tell me what you think because ive never written one of these before so please give me criticism. Btw the only characters that are mine are Tsuki and mitsuki Mitsuki is a girl btw._

_Sasuke: WAIT JUST A MINUTE uchihas don't own stuffed animals!_

_MysteryPainter: In here they do so silence you or no naruto!_

_Naruto (sweatdrop):uhhh ok maybe we should end this now.._

_Mysterypainter: ya ya ok well cya people and remember I want all the criticism you've got! Hope you enjoyed so bye bye ^_^_


End file.
